I have never: felt like this
by BiancaaBlack
Summary: A little game of I have never can't mean much, right? Wrong! I am Lily Evans and a game of I have never changed my whole life.


**DISCLAIMER:** If I did own Harry Potter I wouldn't stay in my bedroom writing fanfiction stories and wishing I went to Hogwarts but be tanning on my private island (almost)

**AN:** I had tons of things to do and I apologize for making you guys wait so long for the next chapter of _Beautiful Distractions. _I have almost the whole chapter ready but I just had an amazing writer's block and decided to take a break (don't worry, it's a small one) from Sirius and Rebecca and this cute idea popped into my head and I just had to do it. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was full with seventh years. Professor Slughorn had let the class go because of a kid who got poisoned and had to go to Madame Pomfrey. Seriously now, who would swallow down something that is green and bubbly? Everybody was shouting instead of talking and it was a total chaos. A golden snitch was flying aimlessly around and I had to duck to avoid being hit by it.

"I have never!" my best friend, Alice, told me as she waved a bottle of firewhiskey in front of me.  
"Huh?" was the ingenious reply I came up with.  
"I have never," she repeated like she was explaining something to a child "Wanna play?"  
"Why do you even bother asking?" I went back to my book but someone snatched it out of my hands. "Hey!"  
"Hi to you too, Evans," James Potter said and I simply rolled my eyes at his immaturity. His dark hair was messy as always and his eyes full of mischief. "Come play," he said although it sounded more like the way you told a dog 'sit', 'fetch' or 'be nice'.  
"Thank you for your generous offer but I have to decline," I said sarcastically. I took my book back and headed toward my bedroom_. Get away before he annoys you so much you hex him into next week, Lily!_  
"Evans, wait!" he called after me but I kept going. Until his even more annoying (if possible) best friend jumped in front of me and stopped me dead in my tracks, that is.  
"We need more players to make it fun, Evans. Or, are you scared to break the rules?" Sirius Black asked, looking at me with his storm grey eyes framed by long lashes that made girls swoon and sigh.  
"As a matter of fact, I am, Black. Be glad I am not telling McGonagall about this." I started walking past him but when James started talking Sirius put a hand out in front of me to make me listen.  
"You don't have to drink firewhiskey. We can make an exception for you," James said quickly.  
"Aww... What's the fun in that, Prongs?" Sirius told his friend, pouting and dropping his hand, leaving my path clear. I counted the possibilities of me making it to the dormitories without him catching me: my chances weren't that good.  
"It's better if she plays and doesn't drink firewhisky than if she doesn't play at all," Alice said thoughtfully. Sirius was ready to comment but James shot him a look.  
"Very nice but I'm still not playing," I announced.  
"Fine. But then you won't find out if I really did song Frank Longbottom or not," she said in a sing-song voice as she turned around and sat down near the fireplace. _Oh, I have been asking her that for weeks and she hadn't told me yet…_  
"I'm in," someone said. Only some seconds later, when I saw everybody staring at me, did I realize that those words came out of my mouth. "But I'm still not drinking firewhisky."  
Alice looked very pleased with herself, Sirius was still pouting and James looked like Christmas had come earlier this year.

Five minutes later we were all seated in a circle near the fireplace and we all had glasses of firewhisky (and water in my case- no butterbeer left) in front of us. We were eight in total: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, Alice and I, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon, our roommates.  
"Since the idea was mine, I'm going first," Sirius said and everybody nodded in agreement. "I have never … went skinny dipping."  
James started laughing. "Are we supposed to believe that?" he asked grinning.  
"I am being honest," he said. "Now drink up!" Mary reached for her glass as Sirius started to wolf whistle.  
"Oh, shut up, Black!" she snapped at him, glaring with her piercing blue eyes but Sirius just wiggled his eyebrows.  
James who was next to Sirius said "I'm not going to make it easy like Padfoot did. I have never been able to see well without my glasses." Everybody groaned and reached for their firewhisky while James smiled smugly.  
"I have never gotten a mark lower that Outstanding on my OWLs," said Remus. Everybody except for me took a sip and I felt proud.  
"I have never kissed a girl," Peter said quietly and the boys started laughing. All the girls drank from their glasses.  
"I have never …"

Half an hour and a lot of embarrassing statements later everyone was a little tipsy.  
"I have never kissed someone," Peter said.  
"We already know that," Remus complained. "You said that on the first round." Peter hadn't heard Remus. "Drink!" he said.  
I looked at my glass and then quickly back at my hands. Nobody had drank. Obviously, everybody here had kissed someone. Except for me.  
I stood up abruptly. "I forgot my books in the dungeon." I walked through the empty corridors but not headed to the dungeons but to the courtyard. I heard someone behind me but didn't look back.  
"Evans!" James called after me. "Lily, wait!"  
I stopped dead in my tracks, already near the black lake.  
"You called me Lily?" I asked James incredulously.  
"Well, that was your name last time I checked." He shrugged.  
"Didn't know you knew that," I mumbled walking away. Angry at myself for letting him catch up with me. I couldn't outrun him, anyway, but I just made his job easier.  
The sun cast pink and orange streaks of light on the sky as it disappeared like a giant sphere sinking into the water.  
"You haven't kissed someone yet, huh?" he asked casually, hands in his pockets as he strolled along me, eyes on the horizon line.  
I wanted to deny but for the second time today I didn't recognize my voice when I said: "No."  
Realizing that I just confessed my lack of kissing experience to James Potter and by tomorrow morning all of Hogwarts might have found out I blushed and did what I do when I'm nervous, started rambling.  
"Well, of course I read about it a lot of times because every love story has a kiss but I was just waiting for the right person and the right time and I hear that if you do you feel a tingle in your body and you know that it was the right person and you may end up with that person forever but maybe those were just cheesy stories because I didn't…"  
For a moment I was startled to not hear myself talk very fast and random anymore but my breath caught in my throat when I felt soft lips brush against mine. Without realizing what I did I closed my eyes and sighed dreamily. James's tongue touched my lower lip and I gasped in surprise. He took the opportunity and brushed the tip of his tongue agains mine. The soft movement made my heart beat faster and left me longing for more when he pushed back a few moments later, breathing heavily.  
Did I feel a tingle in my body? No. I felt as if fireworks had exploded in me.  
"Wow," was all I managed. I tripped over my feet when I tried to take a step back to look at James but he caught me and chuckled. "Easy. And you haven't even been drinking," he added, more to himself.  
"Wow," I repeated.  
"I got that," he said a bit worried. "Good wow, bad wow, I want to kick you off the astronomy tower wow?" he said and gave a short nervous laugh.  
I exhaled and my mouth felt terribly dry, "Oh, wow!"  
"Lily, you're seriously beginning to freak me out. Please say something less monosyllabic." He forced me to look him in the eyes and I saw that there was serious concern and nervousness in them.  
I wanted to say that 'monosyllabic' was a long word and I had no idea he knew a word longer that Quidditch, but when no sound came out of my mouth I closed my eyes, leaned in and kissed him again.

I got the most amazing kiss of my life from a boy I grew to love (I know! I can't believe it either!) and we have been dating ever since. I had a thousand of scenarios of how my first kiss would happen but none of them were even close to the real thing. The most amazing things in life happen unplanned.

Oh, and in case you wondered Alice had made out with Frank after all and they have been dating as long as James and I have. Great, huh?


End file.
